Neko de Porcelana
by Saray Afuro love Dai-chan
Summary: Saray es una chica que la metieron en un convento cuando nació. Ahora, la acusan de que robó el Neko de Porcelana...¿Qué pasará?


**Hola gente! Aqui traigo un fic de misterio y romance *^* va a ser un poquito rarito porque Saray está metida en un convento OwO XD pero estará chuli espero que les guste ^^**

Era un día soleado. Las chicas del convento estaban descansando de sus tareas culinarias. Una de ellas, la más ingenua, agradable, dulce y linda, cepillaba su larga cabellera. Su nombre era Saralaiya. Pero las monjas superioras la llamaban Sara. Mientras que las demás, le llamaban Saray. Saray era una chica que cuando nació, los médicos se la entregaron a las monjas. La chica no sabe nada sobre su familia. Su cabello es rubio muy largo, tez pálida y ojos verdosos, preciosos. Sin embargo, ella es maltratada por las monjas mayores.

-¡Saray! -la llamó su amiga Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

-La madre superiora llamó diciendo que limpiaras la sala donde se encuentra el legendario Neko de Porcelana.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? -dijo la rubia sorprendida.

-Sí..Es algo extraño la verdad, pero eso significa que eres importante. -sonrió.

-Importante...Con lo mal que me tratan... -murmuró Saray. -Está bien, iré.

La chica se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraba la estatua del Neko de Porcelana, una leyenda sobre que un científico unió a un gato con una chica, pero por razones el neko se convirtió en estatua. Desde entonces se conserva como una reliquia. Saray limpiaba con cuidado la sala para no tocar ni un poco al neko.

-Bien...Todo limpio... -dijo a la vez que miraba la sala llena de brillos.

La rubia salió de la sala, y volvió a su habitación. Pasaron las horas, la vida de Saray siempre ha sido muy aburrida.

Para la sorpresa de Saray, la cual estaba profundamente dormida, se despertó a gritos:

-¡ALERTA, ALERTA!

-Ugh...¿Qué paso...? -murmuraba Saray.

-¡HAN ROBADO EL NEKO DE PORCELANA, ATENCIÓN!

-¿¡Qué!?

La peliamarilla se levantó de la cama corriendo, hacia donde estaban todas reunidas.

-¿Han robado el neko? -preguntó Saray.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! -dijo la madre superiora.

-¿Qué?

-Tú fuiste quien lo robó...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Fuiste la última en entrar en la sala, no te hagas la tonta...

-E-eso..es mentira...Registrad mi habitación si es así.. -dijo Saray asustada.

La madre superiora y algunas de sus acompañantes, fueron a la habitación de Saray. Buscaron por todas partes. Pero no lo encontraban. Sin embargo, la madre superiora vió un brillo detrás del armario. Lo retiraron y..Allí estaba: El Neko de Porcelana.

-¡Mentirosa! -abofeteó la superiora a Saray.

-¡Aaaahh!

-¡Cogédla y llevarla a la habitación sucia!

Las ayudantes la cogieron forzosamente y la tiraron a una habitación llena de polvo y con ratas y bichos.

-Aah...-gemía Saray.

-¡Estúpida, siempre supe que eras una mentirosa chiquilla que no respeta nuestro nombre! -la volvió a abofetear.

-¡Aaahh!

La superiora cogió unas tijeras y cortó el pelo de Saray agresivamente, haciendole daño a la rubia. Su cabello lindo se quedó por poco más debajo de los hombros. Después de eso le pegó más veces, y la encerró en esa habitación. Saray lloraba más y más, pero nadie la oía. Había caído en el olvido.

-Padre...Cómo he podido acabar así...Usted sabe que yo no fui... -dijo Saray a Dios.-Quiero irme...De aquí... -susurraba.

Saray no quería ni tocar el suelo. Estaba tan sucio...Y lleno de ratas...No tenía ni comida ni agua...Era su fin después de todo.

-Sacadme de aquí...Por favor...

Se oyeron ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Se abrió . Era su querida amiga Miyabi, una madre para ella. La abrazó nada más que la vio.

-Hija...¿qué te pasó?

-Fue la superiora...Me cortó el cabello y me azotó...

-Yo se que tú no robaste el Neko de Porcelana.

-Pero...¿Qué hacía en mi habitación...?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo...Pero tranquila, has de salir de aquí ahora mismo. Le explicaré a la superiora que tú no fuiste. Tranquila.

-Gra..gracias...Pero ya sabes como es...

-Tranquila, venga, salgamos de aquí.

**Bueno y aquí acaba el capitulo 1 ^_^ este fic será el que continúe más, el anterior no me inspiraba, lo continuaré si tengo ganas XP Espero que les haya gusto y dejen reviews! :3**


End file.
